Of Slenders and dumb blondes
by S-Lioness
Summary: She always thought the phrase dumb blonde fit her sister, it's like the girl had no self-preservation at all. Especially, when she keeps putting the both of them in situations including a certain faceless stalking monster in a fancy suit and other shady characters. Sigh, there's no rest for the wicked. (Multi-choice story) (Rating may change to M later on)
1. Chp 00 Prologue

**Chapter 00; Prologue**

A tall man stood at the edge of the woods connecting to the park. The children were captivated by his soothing aura and gentle voice, completely and helplessly entranced by him, even my sister but I knew better.

It was all a ruse; I knew that he didn't have the purest intentions. He reeked of evil, no he was evil. I kept my distance but stayed near as to not seem suspicious; I had to keep my appearance as a normal child, well as normal as normal can be.

I was adopted into this family because of how mature I am; my foster parents wanted someone to keep their darling daughter in line and keep her company -someone her age. They have been raiding orphanage after orphanage, interviewing children looking for the magical miracle child and so here I am, adopted. I always felt that I am more of _The family's built-in babysitter_ than a sister or daughter. My foster parents were more than happy to have someone dependable taking care of their daughter while they are working.

I always suspected they had a few screws loose because seriously who gives this kind of responsibility to a 6 years old child and be satisfied and certain things will go well? Well, no one!

Granted I am not 6 years old, even though I appear like one, I am much much older. But the point is, it could have been another child and they wouldn't have been able to do a thing. They were really cold parents and cruel to an extent, not that they meant to be that way, but humans are usually foolish.

Their poor daughter, Elizabeth was emotionally neglected. She really needed the love and company, and as soon as I joined the family she attached herself to me instantly. I was afraid she may develop a sister complex.

And here we are in a suspicious park near the edge of the forest with the other kids and a tall faceless monster trying to lure everyone into the forest and do _god-knows-what_ probably eat us. I felt my eye twitch at the idiocy, seriously who builds a park for kids near the forest anyways!? People are so stupid!

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the faceless monster asked the children gently; **"Want to play a game?"**

He extended his tendrils gently to the children and immediately I moved from the edge of the group to my sister and pulled her away before she can touch it.

"No, me and Liz will play alone." I stated childishly. Man, looking 6 is a good reason to be bratty and not get in trouble for it.

My sister seemed shocked out of her trance, her cloudy eyes cleared up as she looked at the man in alarm. Shock then fear flashed through her eyes as she noticed that she was about to go with the creep.

The last thing I wanted her to do was freak out and scream and cause the monster to act violently. So I continued; "Me and Liz make the best girls team but you are not a girl nor are you our sister. You are not allowed to play with us."

I stated boldly pointing my finger at him. Seeing how confident I was acting, calmed Elizabeth a bit. I was always touched by her blind faith and trust in me.

 **"That's really rude and mean, you know."** The faceless monster chided disapprovingly in his gentle soothing voice. It seemed to put Lizzy in another trance so I squeezed her hand painfully causing her to snap from her stupor with a jolt.

I suppressed the disgusted shivers from racing down my spine. How could anyone go after children? I am sure, he didn't have to eat children specifically but he still did and that's just low; I couldn't understand how anyone can harm such innocent creatures.

Anyways, I continued on with my bratty 6 years old kid act and smiled cheekily at him. "Not my fault you're not a girl, but you can always dress in a pink dress and we will play with you." This caused Lizzy to calm down more and I'm so sure that she would have laughed at that comment if she wasn't so afraid at the moment.

I dragged Lizzy away, not waiting for his reply; "Come on Lizzy."

Even if I liked children, I knew I couldn't help the other kids and keep Lizzy safe at the same time.

Since he didn't seem to mind letting us go, I used the chance and started to run, dragging my sister with me and out of the park.

Later that week, I told my parents that there was a strange tall man in a suit and white blank mask who was trying to make us go and play with him in the woods, but since he seemed creepy to me I took Lizzy and got us out of there. I also told them about the children who went to play with him and what of their names that I could remember. My parents were sceptical at first and called some of the families that they knew.

What they learned shocked and scared them; the children have been missing since that day, which didn't surprise me. Our parents forbade us from going to the park again. They also called the police, Lizzy was freaked out by them but answered the investigator's questions the way I instructed her; (tall man in a suit and white blank mask) I also told her to not speak about his tendrils.

Later at night the next day, the faceless monster came. He was tapping at the window of our room. I glared at the window and sighed in annoyance, deciding to ignore it; I tried going back to sleep but soon after Lizzy awoke and man was she scared.

I tried to calm her down and go get our parents but she refused to let me go and clung to me tightly. In the end she won and I laid down next to her.

I tried to hush her telling her to ignore it and go to sleep but she shook her head and hugged me harder, burying her face in my chest. I held her close and used the covers to hide us completely. She refused to sleep and shook in fear the whole night. I could feel the wetness through my shirt, she was crying silently afraid to make a sound. The monster kept tapping the window till late at night, the bastard was clearly enjoying the fear.

At the morning, I told our parents that the guy from the park climbed the tree outside the window and tried to get us to open it for him. Lizzy told them about how he kept tapping the glass for a long time. Mom and dad freaked out and demanded why we didn't wake them up, to which I answered that we were afraid to leave the room or else he would try something. Mom and dad freaked out even more after that incident and decided that we are going to move out immediately, to a new city away from this place.

This became a distant memory, all forgotten. Lizzy seemed happy to forget which I was glad she did.

She liked to believe he forgot us as well.

But I never forget and I am glad I didn't do so.


	2. Story Guide

**Chp. 0.5 Story Guide**

Hi guys, I hope you read this because it's really important to do so.

I never really cared about creepypastas and I will admit I used to find them silly but as of late I started having an interest and a kind of obsession with them (well Slenderman in particular).

That interest later extended into other Slender characters (Splendorman, Trendorman, Sexual-Offenderman and Tenderman)

I couldn't handle it anymore and I just had to write a story about them, the problem is; it included a certain oc of mine and I just couldn't decide who to pair her with, so I thought to myself why not make a multi-choice story?

At first, I thought about making it a harem but I just can't. I'm a firm believer that loving more than one person romantically is impossible, loving more than one doesn't feel genuine to me. (My own opinion no offence meant)

So I decided to make a multi-pairing-choice kind of story.  
The chapters will be as following;  
Chp.01 Slenderman  
Chp.01 Trendorman  
Chp.01 Splendorman  
Chp.02 Slender man  
Chp.02 Trendorman and so on.  
 **Obviously, the chapters determine the romantic development. You guys will choose the pairing you like best, for example; if you decide to ship my oc with Slenderman you will only ready the Slenderman chapters.  
** Occasionally, there will be a - sort of bonus- joint chapter.  
Also, I am considering making multiple endings -but I am not so sure about that.

 **Current pairings;  
** Oc. X Slenderman  
Oc. X Splendorman  
Oc. X Trendorman  
Oc. X Sexual-Offenderman  
I am currently considering adding Tenderman, Jeff the Killer, BEN drowned and Zalgo. But I will usually stick to the four main Slenders, unless there's a lot of request to add a character.

Also, I will stick to original stories, as provided by the original creators.

For example, according to Arcanine (Smexy's creator); Smexy's roses are made from his body and they have a hypnotizing effect similar to the way an Incubus demon work. He also doesn't -usually- kill his victims, though he is capable of it and won't mind hurting his victims if he is in the mood, sometimes taking bites of their flesh during sex -thou they heal due to his healing abilities it- It still causes them nightmares. He usually erases his victims' memories of him, but they still get nightmares and varying degrees of slender sickness when he is around.

 **Now about Smexy there is an important note I would like to mention. He is the only character where there won't be a 'happy ever-after'.  
** Because honestly, I can't ever picture him being committed or stopping having sex with others, so yes he and my oc will end up in love but it will be a dysfunctional relationship where it will be on and off with a lot of drama and Smexy sleeping with others.  
Sorry Smexy fans out there I like to be realistic.

 **On a side note;  
** There is one thing I will change about Smexy. Smexy was supposed to be human that Splendor turned into a Slender when he was half dead, this will change. In this story Smexy is a Slender originally and humans can't turn into Slenders or any other creatures.

 **Now about my OC.;** her current name is Julia -given to her by her foster parents. She is a Nogitsune (Demon Fox), who -kind of but complicated- likes humans.  
She have a human form and can change how old she looks; allowing her to live among humans.  
She is a fairly strong demoness but not as strong as any of the Slenders. She can give them trouble and cause them major harm in a fight, but to defeat them is beyond her abilities.  
She have a close bond with her human foster sister; Elizabeth who always seem to drag the both of them in trouble.

I hope you enjoy, I will be updating the first chapters soon.

 **Important notice; I will update the story on my Wattpad account before updating on FanFiction. There will be differences between the two updates; you can consider Wattpad to be a kind of a rough draft update; since I am uploading from my mobile the editing is a bit limited and the chapters aren't well revised. I will only post an update on FanFiction when I log into my laptop meaning the chapters on FanFiction are better quality but slower to update. Both stories follow the same events closely with small differences I have to mention I will also be editing the Wattpad story to match FanFiction.**


	3. Chp 1 Slenderman Route

**Chapter 01; Slenderman Route**

It was a peaceful day, or at least as peaceful as can be. Julia tried to eat her lunch in peace as her dear sister Elizabeth kept screaming and chattering in her ear. She tried to tune her out, alas it was no use.

"OMG it's so awesome! I can't believe they invited us! Jade is totally like the school idol, aren't those supposed to be bitches? You know like they show in T.V. not that she is a bitch or anything, she really is awesome! I can't believe she invited us to that party! We're totally gonna be one of the popular kids in school!" Lizzy said rushing everything in one breath. Julia sighed deeply; she can practically hear the exclamation marks in Elizabeth's speech.

"I always wanted to try being popular and-" She sighed again as she watched her sister's face turn red from the lack of oxygen. Maybe that's the reason she acts so dumb? Not enough oxygen to the brain? She wondered as her sister's face started changing to blue.

"Lizzy, Stop and take a breath." She told her sister sternly.

Seriously, how can her sister be so dense!? It's like the girl has no survival instincts. She remembered all the times she had to drag her sister out of trouble. Sure Jade may seem nice but that didn't mean she really is. She remembered the first time she met Jade; Lizzy dragged her to the school's football court, introducing her to one of the cheerleaders 'Jade'. Honestly the girl seemed like a jumpy mouse, she could sense her fear from a mile away. And even if she couldn't sense emotions it was clear Jade was extremely uncomfortable and after meeting a few times more and spending the lunch break in the court multiple times with the girl, Julia could tell one thing; the reason for the girl's discomfort was the school football players, it was clear they held something over her head, she saw how they treated her, the looks they gave the girl and it wasn't the nice kind. She has seen how those creeps have been eyeing them non-so-subtly, every time they spent the time there.

If she was right and she almost always was; she was sure the guys forced Jade to invite them and their plan must be along the line of having the both of them come to their 'party', spike their drinks or something and have some 'fun' with them.

 _'Oh! How fun!'_ She thought sarcastically, truly she can't imagine how her sister hadn't noticed any of that. Just remembering the way those guys eyes racked over them made her shiver in disgust.

Truly her sister had no self-perseverance. The phrase dumb blonde fit her sister to a T in that regard, she wouldn't recognize danger if it stared her in the face.

It seemed her sister was asking her about something and she totally missed it. Sighing again, she turned to looked at her sister. "Yes?"

Looking at her sister's jiggling chest she couldn't exactly blame the guys she almost always found herself looking at them; they were ridiculously distracting you only saw those kind of chests in hentai anime, seriously it was so ridiculous. She couldn't understand how her sister moved around with them. Tearing her eyes away from her sister's monstrosity she forced herself to look at her pouting face.

"You were thinking something bad about my boobies again." She puffed her cheeks trying to add to the cute effect. It was kind of cute till her sister started fondling her own breasts. "My boobies are nice."

Julia spluttered, and blushed brightly in second-hand embarrassment. She quickly yanked her sister's hands away and held her wrists tightly. "Don't do that!" She scolded harshly but it was ineffective with her tomato red face. Lizzy beamed at her cheekily; "Well, you should pay attention to me if you don't want me doing silly things."

Julia stood up and dragged Lizzy with her out of the cafeteria, she was sure everyone was watching them but she refused to look around. Where did she go wrong? She raised her sister better than that! She sighed for the umpteenth time that day, as she dragged her giggling sister behind her.

'What a long day.' Julia thought to herself in annoyance. She ended up having a sort of fight with her sister, well to most it would seem like a small argument. But considering the fact that they never fought, well it felt like they had a fight. Lizzy was hell-bent on going to the party with or without her and of course, she couldn't let the girl go on her own. Even if she didn't want to go, she would rather not let Lizzy go alone.

The place the party was held at was a huge apartment which was rented for the night beforehand. So far no body tried anything, the party was very boring actually; not what she imagined hormonal teenagers to do, all they did was chat and drink. She thought they were going to some sort of night club, not that she was complaining.

She was complaining about the company thought, the guys were less than pleasurable. So Julia tried to focus on drinking to ignore them and in the end she drank a lot.

 _'I shouldn't have done that!'_ Julia thought to herself with a frown. Sure she could drink 30 times the amount a normal human can but that didn't mean she should. Drinking a lot may cause her to lose her human form and turn into a fox. She frowned in disapproval at herself; after all she was the more mature one, she should have held back on drinking. Now she was having trouble holding her human form.

Looking around, everyone seemed to be drunk and slumped on the table or the floor. _'I think it won't be a problem if I go out for a minute.'_ She stood and stumbled her way -kind of- silently, internally cringing at how drunk she is. She went to the vendor machine and bought a water bottle, looking around she noticed a small park in the distance. She walked to the park swaying slightly in her high heels and plumped down on the nearest bench when she got there. She opened the bottle and took a huge sip, then splashed a bit of water at her eyes. It helped clear her head a bit. She relaxed back and took a deep breath.

She looked around, the place seemed familiar. Maybe they played here before? Their grandmother's health seemed to deteriorate, so their parent's tried to convince her to come live with them but she knew she didn't have much time and wanted to die in her home town, so they moved back. She was a quiet old lady, at the age of 98 she mostly kept to herself and rarely spoke unless necessary and when she did it was always words of wisdom. Julia found that she liked spending time with the woman; she always had this calm relaxing air around her unlike Lizzy's overwhelming aura of energy and happiness, it was nice for a change. The both of them grew closer in the little time they spent here, since she was the one taking care of her. The old lady was always displeased about that, she wished her daughter was the one taking care of her; she mostly spent her time watching T.V., reading or napping.

Having finished her bottle, Julia got up and threw it in the trashcan. She brought out her mobile flipping it on; _'Oh shit! 25 missed calls from Lizzy!'_ How did she not hear it? When did she put the mobile on silent anyways!? It's been 30 minutes so she should head back. She tried to call Lizzy and heard the phone ring once before it was cut off with an annoying static sound, she tried again but there was no signal.

Suddenly, she felt that she was being watched, looking around carefully, she let her eyes search the place. Her eyes fell on a trail road that seemed to lead into the forest, it seemed familiar. Staring at it a bit more, her eyes widened as she remembered; that was the place they first met the faceless monster! She suddenly had a very bad feeling. Could the monster be back for them? Is he still even there?

Feeling worried about her sister she sprinted back to the place and went inside quickly.

Only to feel her heart sink.

No one was inside...


End file.
